Colores del paraíso
by Maguie Grand
Summary: , ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Candy si hubiera tenido un padre y una madre que le ampare su vida? ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida del buen Albert si hubiera tenido una familia completa con una esposa e hijos? ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de la pareja Candy y Terry si todo fuera felicidad de un paraíso?, conocen esta historia de amor...
1. Chapter 1

_**35**_

**Penúltimo fic cortó... pero contiene hechos reales..., apóyenme en esta historia de 5 capítulos **

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer esta pequeña historia para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, todavía sigo en Lima. **

**Pero pueden leer las personas que ama a todos los personajes: **

**Contiene personajes conocidos, pero también personajes que invente. **

***Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Pero la idea es mía, por eso escribí esta historia de amor para ustedes... tengo muchos fic de Candy y Terry, esa es una de ellas, espero que me acompañen con esta historia, es un minific que contiene 4 capítulos **

**Esta novela corta es basada para toda la familia, todo es mi imaginación... **

**Bueno los personajes principales de esta historia también son: Albert y su esposa María que serán los padres de la pecosa Candy. **

**Esta historia se basa en los tiempos de 1970 **

**Personajes Principales como pareja de amor son: Candy White y Terry Grandchester**

Esta novela está basado para todas los padres del mundo, mamá y papá son uno solo, ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Candy si hubiera tenido un padre y una madre que le ampare su vida? ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida del buen Albert si hubiera tenido una familia completa con una esposa e hijos? ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de la pareja Candy y Terry si todo fuera felicidad de un paraíso?, conocen esta historia de amor...

**Colores del paraíso **

**Capítulo 1**

**El paraíso **

En el año 1970, en Lakewood era un pueblo donde vivía el buen Albert es aquel hombre que cuida de su jardín y un padre que da origen a la familia, tanto como Albert y su esposa María se esfuerza para hacer que sus rosas y retoños florezcan algún día.

El jardinero no solo ama a los árboles del jardín, el también ama a su sombra, porque el espera algún día, cuando el este cansado algún día en la vida, que esta misma sombra sea su refugio

"_**Oh con la sed de la tierra, las nubes traen la lluvia"**_

"_**Así llegan y desaparecen las estaciones"**_

"_**Acompañando con esa fragancia"**_

"_**Que el jardinero regala al paraíso"**_

"_**Cada flor del jardín es amada por el buen padre"**_

"_**Él se mantiene vigilante de cada hoja, cada rama, oh jardinero"**_

"_**En el jardinero vive Dios" **_

En aquella casa vivían dos esposos felices, Albert salía todas las mañanas a correr.

-Vamos... Vamos... Vamos…hora de la camioneta- le dice Albert, a sus perritos.

El buen padre Albert salía a caminar todas las mañanas.

-¿No puedes caminar más despacio?, te he estado gritando- dijo George

-¿Cómo estas hermano George?

-¿Acaso no me habías dicho que no te gustaba caminar?

-Sí, no me gusta caminar mucho, porque ya estoy viejo, pero debo hacerlo por salud, pero eso si te digo si sigamos hablando fuerte, despertamos a todo el vecindario

-Que gracioso eres Albert

-Tú sabes que te amo como mi hermano, porque eres un hombre maravilloso

-Gracias

Albert regreso a casa

En el cuarto de su esposa María.

El despertador despierta, María se pone guapa, para abrir la puerta a su esposo Albert, porque sabe que el sale todos los días en las mañanas a correr.

Albert está a punto de tocar la puerta, pero María abre la puerta antes,

-Ya se levantó mi querida...

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, cuando sales a caminar, yo estoy profundamente dormida que ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, pero como amo tanto a mi esposo que prefiero esperarlo todo listo.

-Oh, María, ven aquí…

María abraza a su esposo.

Ambos esposos muy enamorados entra a la casa.

-¿Sabes porque salgó a caminar?

-Por salud porque ya somos ancianos...

-Claro que no, yo salgo a caminar todas las mañanas para que cuando regrese yo pueda ver tu sonrisa de bienvenida, siéntate

Ambos se sientan en la sala a tomar un delicioso desayuno que preparo su esposa María.

-Así seré siempre, porque te amo mi amado esposito.

Ambos disfrutan el rico desayuno.

Después se regresan a su habitación, Albert se da un rico baño y se alista bien elegante para irse al trabajo, pero como siempre se olvidaba de poner la corbata.

-Mi amor, te has olvidado de ponerte corbata, póntela

-¿Acaso se ponerme?

-Ya has crecido ¿Por qué no aprendes?

-Sí, yo aprendo ¿Qué sería de ti? – dijo abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Por qué debería cambiar?- pregunto.

Albert estaba a punto de irse

-Siempre te olvidas algo- dijo María

-Sí, disculpa mi amor, gracias por traer mi maleta

-Vuelve pronto,

-Yo, me quedaría si así lo quieres…

-Nunca vas a cambiar, vete a trabajar mi amor…

Albert se fue a trabajar, trabajaba en un banco.

María se queda en la casa cocinando para su esposo.

A las 5 de la tarde Albert aparece en la casa.

Pero antes de que el toque la puerta, María abre la puerta.

-Tú eres mágica- dijo Albert sonriente, antes de tocar el timbre ya sabes que soy yo…

-Así toques el timbre, el sonido de tus pasos, ya ha tocado mi corazón- dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo María- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces abrázame muy fuerte- dijo su esposo sonriendo.

-No, hay nada- dijo resentida.

-Oye ¿Por qué?

-Estoy enojada contigo

-¿Así, pues yo también estoy enojado?

-¿Por qué?

-Dímelo tu primero...

-Ya es tarde y todavía no me has felicitado...

-¿Y acaso tú me has felicitado? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar este día?

-¿Qué?, Yo me olvide...

-Sí, ven aquí.

María le lleva a su esposo a la mesa donde está preparada una deliciosa cena.

-Yo no lo olvide, aquí está la sorpresa por nuestro aniversario...

Mientras que María renegaba, Albert le había puesto un collar de corazón a su esposa…

-Ya veo no lo olvidaste

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de nuestro amor?, es como olvidarme de respirar, sin tu compañía María yo solamente era un ser vivo, mi corazón solamente llego a palpitar el día que llegaste a mi vida. Felicidades por nuestro aniversario de 60 años juntos

Albert y María se abrazan fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no salimos esta noche a una cena?, champaña, rosas, tu y yo solos.

¿Y nosotros?- preguntaron, presentándose sus hijos.

-Oigan ¿Cómo llegaron?

-¿Qué más podíamos hacer?, ustedes se olvidaron que tiene 3 hijos, 1 hija y tres nueras, 1 nieto y 1 una nieta, el señor Andrew y la señora Andrew querían ir solos a una cena.

Los hijos de Albert y María eran: el mayor era Neil, el segundo era Fernando, el tercero era Aron, la cuarta era Eliza.

Las nueras eran: Susana era esposa de Neil, Brenda era esposa de Fernando, Ester era esposa de Aron y Eliza era la última, estaba soltera.

Los nietos eran: Payal, la hija de Susana y Neil y Raúl el pequeño nieto de María y Albert, hijo de Brenda y Fernando.

-Dejan de hablar, vengan aquí, abrasen a su padre…

-¿Cuando llegaron?

-Hoy mismo

Todos abrazaron a sus padres.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por venir...

-Tus hijos nos ha dado una gran sorpresa.

-Te amamos papá, pero ahora es tu turno de regalarnos una fiesta.

-Fiesta… Fiesta... Fiesta... Gritaron todos.

-Está bien, listo.

Todos hicieron una hermosa fiesta familiar...

Estas son las rosas del señor Albert...

El amor es la magia que me puede mantener la juventud.

Albert y María se alistan para celebrar su aniversario.

La pareja se ´presenta feliz en la fiesta.

-Felicidades por tu aniversario...

-Gracias...

Todos cantaron, bailaron por el aniversario.

Albert y sus hijos...

_**Mi dama preciosa. **_

_**Mi destello de luna **_

_**Mi dama preciosa **_

_**Mi destello de luna **_

_**Eres asombrosa mi dama preciosa **_

_**Tu caminar me cautiva **_

_**Eres asombrosa mi dama preciosa **_

_**Tu caminar me cautiva **_

_**Mi dama preciosa **_

_**Moriría de seguro sin tu compañía **_

_**Eres asombrosa mi dama preciosa **_

_María y sus mueras y su hija Eliza. _

_**Tu caminar me cautiva **_

_**Mí querido, mi galán **_

_Albert y sus hijos. _

_**Mi dama preciosa **_

_**Mi destello de luna **_

_Albert y sus hijos _

_**Una pintura tan amorosa como la luna **_

_**Eres muy hermosa **_

_**Eres la única por quien mi corazón se dejaría morir **_

_**Eres la única a quien yo tanto necesito **_

_**Eres mi sueño y horizonte **_

_**Eres mi luna entre tantas estrellas **_

_**Eres quien opaca a las damas **_

_**Eres de todas las más hermosas **_

_María y sus hijas _

_**Oh, mi querido **_

_**Oh, mi querido **_

_**Te amo... **_

_Los dos se abrazan fuertemente _

_Todos los hijos y nueras aplauden por la feliz pareja. _

_Todos trajeron una deliciosa torta, Albert y María soplaron la vela por si feliz aniversario _

_**(En Londres) **_

Candy llama por teléfono a su padre adoptivo, ella estudiaba para ser doctora en la universidad de Londres, estaba comprometida con el duque Terry Grandchester, era un muchacho de noble cuna.

El teléfono timbra a la casa de la familia Andrew

Albert responde:

-Alo, eres mi madre, eres mi padre, eres mi amigo y mi confidente (Eres Dios para mí)

-Ey, jejejeje, Candy hija...

-¿Candy?- pregunto María contenta.

-Sí, es ella

-Mil respeto papá, feliz aniversario

-Gracias hija, habla con tu mamá, ella te quiere decir algo.

-Alo hija, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, mil respeto mamá, yo siempre pido a Dios que te mantenga, siempre feliz y siempre junto con papá

-Gracias hija, ya terminaste tus estudios ¿Cuándo regresas a Lakewood?, te extrañamos mucho

-Yo también los extraños mucho, con tus bendiciones ya encontré un trabajo, estoy pidiendo que me hagan un traslado a Lakewood pronto pondré mi propia clínica en ese hermoso pueblo

-Es maravilloso hija, ¿Cuándo estas aquí?, te buscaremos un hermoso muchacho para que te cases

Candy se ríe

-¿Por qué te ríes hija?

-Porque ya la encontré

-¿La encontraste? ¿A quién?

-Falta que ustedes decidan si es guapo o no

-Entonces envíanos unas fotos... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya envié las fotos, deben estar llegando las fotos mañana, su nombre es T5erry.

-¡Terry!, que hermoso nombre.

-Gracias mamita...

-Te quiero hija, adiós, espero que pronto estés aquí.

El teléfono se corta.

-Debo ser valiente para hablar con mis padres, sobre lo nuestro.

-Pero si tu mamá y tu papá, no me aceptan ¿te casarías igual conmigo?

-Terry, ellos fueron quienes recogieron a una niña huérfana en la calle y me levantaron hasta la persona que soy hoy, ellos son Dios para mí, Es verdad que si ellos no aceptaran nuestra unión, entonces no podremos casarnos. Pero también es verdad que sin ellos no sería nadie, pero igual yo te amaría toda la vida, te lo prometo- dijo Candy triste, acariciando el rostro de su amado.

-Yo adoro mucho tu sinceridad, Candy, así nos casemos o no, yo igual te amare siempre, te amo

-Yo también te amo

Ambos enamorados se abrazan, solo faltan la aprobación de los padres de Candy para que se case

**(Lakewood) **

Todos se acostaron en sus habitaciones, pero Albert y María eran buenos padres que prefirieron darle las mejores habitaciones a sus hijos, mientras ellos dormir en un colchón viejo.

-Esta casa se aviva con la llegada de los muchachos

-Tú me has dado unos muchachos adorables y una hermosa hija,

-Yo te di tres muchachos y una hermosa muchacha pero tú lo hiciste adorables…

-Ahora que todos los cuartos están ocupados ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?, ven

María lleva a su esposo a un cuarto oscuro con un colchón viejo y una almohada.

-Por unos días nos sacrificaremos para que nuestros hijos descansen bien.

-Está bien mi amor, otras personas gastan mucho dinero para ir a Londres a Paris hacer luna de miel, pero nosotros somos los únicos padres que primero pensamos en la felicidad de nuestros hijos y después en el nuestro

María y Albert hicieron ese gran sacrificio por sus hijos y prefirieron dormir en ese cuarto feo.

Al día siguiente todos los hijos se despiden de sus padres y les promete venir para el cumpleaños de Albert

Albert y María quedan solos.

-En solo 24 horas la casa esta vaca de nuevo.

-Sí, pero estas 24 horas nos recargaron de felicidad.

-Oye, no vi a Eliza, ¿Se va quedar?

-Su tren sale más tarde, pero el necesita cinco mil dólar, para comprarse un vestido lujoso que está de moda, además es una buena estudiante, está terminando su tesis para titularse en Abogada, pero quiere su vestido para su fiesta de promoción

-Hay Eliza, porque no me dice...

-¿Cómo sabe que no somos ricos?

-Y eso que, por la felicidad de mis hijos, soy capaz de dar mi corazón.

-Por eso te amo, porque eres un buen padre

Albert se va a hablar con su hija menor Eliza.

-Estoy molesto contigo?

-¿Por qué?

-Desde cuando tienes que utilizar a tu mamá para hablar con papá, si necesitas algo puedes hablarme inmediatamente. ¿Por qué dudas?

-Papá, yo pensé…

-Yo soy tu padre, mientras que esté vivo, mis hijos no deben preocuparse por nada, siempre deben ser felices.

-Gracias papá

-Viaja tranquilo, yo te enviare el dinero.

-Está bien papá

Eliza se despide de su padre, pero era una mala hija, ella aparte de estudiar desperdiciaba el dinero de su padre en fiestas, amantes, sabia como utilizar el amor ciego de sus padres por sus hijos para sacarle dinero cuando no lo necesitaba, pero aun así el buen padre Albert, siempre le apoyaba en sus caprichos, sin darse cuenta de que Eliza se aprovechaba del amor de sus padres.

…

En el banco donde trabaja Albert, el jefe se da cuenta que todo su dinero le da a sus hijos y nunca ahorra para ellos.

-Mira yo no tengo ningún problema de prestarte dinero, pero tus hijos se aprovechan de tu amor de padre

-¿Qué dice?

-Sobre todo Eliza, yo no creo que todo lo gasta en el estudio, tú no sabes lo que hace en Italia.

-Mi hija es estudiosa y merece que lo engrían.

-Sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo que todo lo que has recibido, lo has gastado en la necesidad de tus hijos, pero la verdad a tu edad ya eres jubilado, deberías ahorrar para ti, tus hijos son jóvenes para trabajen por ellos mismos

-Haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de mis hijos, mi fortaleza está en ver a ellos felices, el dinero no es interesante si no se utiliza en los hijos, además no estoy preocupado de lo que puede suceder después de mi retiro, gracias a dios tengo 4 hijos independientes que pueden cuidar de sus padres ancianos  
-Sí, tú lo dices, así será.

Albert sonríe, sin saber lo que pude pasar y le envía el dinero a Eliza.

Albert llega a casa contento.

En ese momento recibe la carta de Candy.

Albert estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero como siempre María abre antes.

Albert le dice:

-Mi amor ya envié el dinero a nuestra consentida.

-Eres un buen padre.

-Candy nos envió una carta.

María sonríe al ver una carta de su hija adoptiva Candy,

-déjame ver al muchacho.

-Vamos a ver...

María y Albert lo lee inmediatamente la carta de su hija adoptiva.  
Albert y María miran la fotografía de Terry y se da cuenta que un simpático muchacho de buen corazón porque lo reflejaba en sus lindos ojos azules.

-Sí, será una bonita pareja.

-Yo, Me alegro que Candy se establezca… gracias a tu, Candy es la chica que es hoy.

-No, María yo no hice nada, esta niña siempre tuvo un espíritu capaz de alcanzar las estrellas, yo solo estuve apoyando en su entusiasmo, parece como si hubiera ocurrido ayer... ¿Verdad?

Albert y María recuerdan como conocieron a Candy en el hogar de Poni.

-Aquel día estábamos saliendo del orfanato, cuando una dulce voz logro paralizar nuestro camino, ¿Señor le lustro sus zapatos? – dijo Candy de niña sentada leyendo su libro, por favor le daré un ben brillo por tan solo una propina.,

-Hola niña preciosa, Ese libro es tuyo?

_Sí, señor, quiero estudiar medicina cuando sea grande, quiero estudiar mucho, la gente dice que es necesario estudiar para alcanzar al éxito en la vida, por eso brillo zapatos, por favor déjame hacerlo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Candy que significa Dulce

-¿Con quién hablas mi niña Candy? – pregunto la señorita Pony. - ¿Ustedes todavía están aquí?

-Sí, desde hoy esta niña, es mi hija, ella quiere estudiar y yo estoy seguro que lo va lograr

-Candy, ven aquí- dijo Albert acercándose a la niña. Yo hare que te acepten en la escuela, estudiaras allí tanto como tú quieres, pero para lograr eso no necesitas de eso, serás mi hija

Candy llora de emoción, toca los pies de Albert como agradecimiento que será su hija, no una niña sin dueño.

Albert despierta del sueño y le dijo a su esposa:

-Esa niña no toco mis pies, toco mi corazón

-Eso es cierto, ella alcanzo lo que se propuso, con su sinceridad y tu apoyo incondicional. Ella termino sus estudios en el extranjero

El teléfono timbra.

-Alo, mamá, mil respeto

-Hija, justo estábamos hablando de ti

Albert le pone en voz alta el teléfono para que ambos escuchen.

-Mi amor, pregúntale sobre las fotos- dijo Terry nervioso-

Candy se hizo fuerte

-Mami, ¿Has recibido las fotos?

-¿Quieres preguntar por la carta o quieres preguntar por las fotos?, déjame decirte que recibimos los dos la carta y las fotos.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece un chico dulce, de noble corazón, por favor no te vayas a demorar, cásate inmediatamente,

-Albert ¿No vas a venir?

-Siente que estamos contigo, nuestra bendiciones esta con ustedes, es imposible para nosotros viajar, estaremos esperando el día que llegues aquí con nuestro yerno.

-Está bien papá, será como tú digas.

-Que seas feliz, hija.

-Gracias...

Terry, nervioso le pregunta ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que tus ojos veía lo buen chico lindo que eres y que debo casarme inmediatamente- dijo Candy sonriendo,

-¿Con quién?- pregunto.

-Contigo pues- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ambos enamorados se abrazan fuerte, se van a un hermoso parque a cantar por su amor.

_Terry le canta a Candy _

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Y ahora qué hacemos con tanto amor **_

_**En tus brazos quisiera morir **_

_**Candy le canta **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loca de amor por ti **_

_**Y ahora qué hacemos con tanto amor **_

_**En tus brazos quisiera morir **_

_**Mis ojos te ven **_

_**En mi sueño estas **_

_**Mi corazón está lleno de recuerdos **_

_Terry canta _

_**Y me perteneces **_

_**Todo te pertenezco a ti **_

_**Mi vida y mi aliento son tuyos **_

_Candy canta _

_**Las lágrimas de mis ojos han desaparecido **_

_**Mi tristeza se ha vuelto alegría **_

_**Terry le canta **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Y ahora qué hacemos con tanto amor **_

_**En tus brazos quisiera morir **_

_**Candy canta **_

_**Este corazón **_

_**No late sin ti **_

_**¿Qué puedo yo hacer? **_

_Terry canta _

_**Ponerte frente a mí y siéntate **_

_**Yo te admiro **_

_Candy canta _

_**Tú me llamaste **_

_**Y aquí me tienes **_

_**No hay nada más grande que mi amor **_

_**Terry canta **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Desde que te vi por primera vez **_

_**Me volví loco de amor por ti **_

_**Y ahora qué hacemos con tanto amor **_

_**En tus brazos quisiera moriré **_

-Te amo mi amor- dijo Terry.

-Te amo dijo Candy.

Ese mismo día se casaron…

…

**(Lakewood) **

Pasaron los días llego el cumpleaños de Albert

En el trabajo Albert queda jubilado.

-Hoy es el último día en su trabajo, todos nos sentiremos muy solos sin ti, pero ya es hora que descanses

-Siempre nos has acompañado en la tristeza y alegría.

-fueron 50 años de trabajo, cada año 365 días, He vivido gran parte de mi vida compartiendo con ustedes, compartiendo su afecto y amor, me siento triste dejarles, pero este es el orden de la vida., mientras uno se van otros llegan, cuando yo me vaya otra persona llegara con una nueva cara, con un nuevo nombre, con un nuevo entusiasmo, pero yo me iré a otro lugar a cumplir otros deseos, pero nunca los olvidare.

Todos se despidieron del simpático trabajador de Albert.

Albert se sentía un poco aburrido sin trabajar.

-María,

-Sí, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

-Ponme la corbata

-¿Dónde piensas ir con corbata?, señor Andrew tal vez ya olvidaste que eres jubilado

-¿Acaso los jubilados no usamos corbata?, una corbata me acompaño todos los días y ahora también me acompañara, además estoy aburrido de ser jubilado, quisiera hablar con mi jefe para que me devuelva el trabajo

-No, mi amor, no estamos en edad de trabajar, ¿Por qué no pasamos más tiempo con nuestros hijos?

-Sí, tienes razón, ellos vienen para mi cumpleaños, le escribiré una carta a cada uno de ellos.

En la noche el buen padre Albert les escribe una carta a sus hijos.

_**Queridos hijos y querida princesa **_

_**Los quiero mucho **_

_**Su mamá y yo los extrañamos mucho **_

_**Yo les extraño más, porque ahora tengo mucho tiempo… **_

_**Ahora estoy jubilado y quiero tomar otras decisiones nuevas para el futuro **_

_**Quiero que nos ayuden a tomar estas decisiones **_

_**La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños, si nos acompañan, aprovecharemos los tiempos juntos **_

_**Y aprovecharemos para hablar. **_

_**Los quiero mucho **_

_**Su padre **_

_**Albert Andrew. **_

En ese momento Eliza llama a su hermano Neil.

_**-**_Alo…

-Hola hermano Neil, habla Eliza

-Hola hermanita, ¿Recibiste la carta de papá?

-Sí, precisamente, te llamo. ¿Qué dice al respecto?

-Que sí debemos ir, dice mi esposa, papá está jubilado, él debe haber recibido una buena cantidad de dinero, seguramente quiere que le aconsejemos como administrar esa cantidad de dinero, además él ya está viejo y seguro que morirá pronto para que nos deje la herencia a cada uno.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera que mi padre se muera y yo como hija menor quedarme por lo menos con una parte de la herencia para gozar de mi nueva vida

-Estupendo hermanita.

Eliza sonríe.

Han pasado varios días, al fin llego el cumpleaños de Albert.

Todos bailaron, cantaron, se divirtieron en la fiesta.

_**Cuando se toca la música, el aire es rasgado, con el ritmo del tambor **_

_**Y cuando un corazón se encuentra con otro **_

_**Los colores de sus almas se funden **_

_**Así es como se juega en la fiesta de colores **_

_**El héroe juega a los colores del arcoíris **_

_**Ellos juegan con colores **_

_**El héroe juega con colores del arcoíris **_

_**Ellos juegan con colores **_

_**Aquí se viene mencionado sus esposas **_

_**Con alegría juega a los colores **_

_**Ella se pinta la cara, mi amado está lleno de color. **_

_**Él se pinta la cara, mi amado está lleno de color. **_

_**Los colores del arcoíris nos hacen feliz... **_

_**Que esta estación no se apague nunca **_

Albert y María bailaban con alegría como nunca, hasta olvidaba su edad.

Todos terminaron de bailar y cantar, Albert, su esposa, hijos se dirigieron a la mesa a comer, pero como siempre Albert se sentaba en la primera silla porque él era la máxima autoridad como miembro de la familia, al igual que su esposa María.

-Abuelo ¿Por qué siempre te sientas en esa silla?

-Porque esta silla, es para la cabeza de la familia, yo soy la cabeza

-¿Cómo es eso abuelito?

-Imagina que esta mesa es un gran árbol de amor y tu abuela se está sentando frente a mí, porque es la raíz del árbol, ella sostiene a todo el árbol y sus frutos unidos con amor, tu abuelo es el tronco fuerte del árbol, quien cuida que este árbol este saludable

-¿Y mi mamá y papá, mi tío, mi tía que son?

-Ellos son las ramas de este árbol fuerte, y antes que pregunte quienes son tú y tu prima Payal, te diré que ustedes son las frutas dulce de este árbol

-Haya abuelito

-Mira aquí está la torta.

Todos le cantaron su Happy Happy a Albert, después el buen padre Albert reúne a sus hijos en la sala para hablar con ellos personalmente.

-Oigan muchachos vengan…

Todos se sientan a conversar con su padre.

-Esta es la mejor fiesta ¿Qué hemos disfrutado juntos como familia? ¿No?

-Sí, suegro este es la mejor reunión que hemos disfrutado desde que yo estoy casada- dijo Susana sonriente.

-Cuando la familia está unida todas las fiestas son hermosas – dijo Neil

-Sí, hijo.

-Quiero reconocer delante de toda mi familia, que me siento muy afortunado de verlos a todos juntos- dijo Albert sonriendo, al principio solo éramos nosotros dos, y poco a poco ustedes fueron llegando y llenaron esta casa de felicidad

-Papá ¿Quieres decirnos algo?- pregunto Fernando astuto.

-Sí, hay algo que quiero decirles, pero antes de hablar quiero preguntarle algo

-Yo siempre, he sentido que he tenido la fortuna de tener buenos hijos, pero yo lo que quiero saber es que... ¿Qué si nuestros hijos también creen que mamá y papá son buenos?

-Papá ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto, Yo creo que pocas personas en el mundo tienen buenos padres como nosotros –dijo Aron.

-Hemos sido afortunados de tener padres tan amorosos como ustedes – dijo Eliza-

-Gracias, ahora lo que les quiero decir, es que yo como padre he hecho tanto por ustedes, pero ahora es importante, de que nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo por estar ocupado en los ajetreos de la vida, a pesar de que siempre quisimos estar juntos y pasar más tiempo, no pudimos, pero siempre recordé la felicidad de estar juntos, pero ahora que estoy jubilado me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes , quiero que ustedes nos muestren su amor por nosotros, así como nosotros mostramos nuestro amor de padres por ustedes, hijos su mamá y papá no quieren estar más lejos de ustedes, quieren vivir con ustedes.

-Ustedes decidan con quien viviremos y cuando...

Todos se quedaron asombrados, molestos, nadie quería cuidar de sus padres ancianos.

-Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, bueno les dejo para que decidan

Albert y María, salen al jardín para esperar las decisiones de sus hijos.

Ninguno quería hacerse cargo de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me estas mirando?- pregunto Neil

-Porque no podemos cuidar de nuestros padres, tenemos muchos trabajos- dijo Fernando.

-La vida en la ciudad es muy costosa y ¿Tú lo entiendes? ¿Verdad?- pregunto Neil

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a cuidar a nadie- dijo Susana.

.Menos yo, que recién estoy empezando hacer una nueva vida- dijo Eliza.

-Tú eres la única soltera, tienes más tiempo que nosotros

-Te equivocas hermano, tengo mi belleza y mi futuro, no estoy dispuesta a perderla

-Eliza si tú no los cuida, ¿Quién los va cuidar?

-Tengo una idea- dijo Neil.

-¿Cuál?

-Propongo que mamá se vaya con Neil y que papa se vaya conmigo- dijo Fernando, luego de seis meses papá se va con Eliza y mamá se va con Aron.- afirmo

-Sí, es así no hay problema- dijo Susana.

-Me parece una mala idea – dijo Aron. Porque tú sabes que mamá y papá no van a aceptar separarse el uno y el otro.

-Ese es el punto más importante de esa idea, que ellos no acepten ir con nosotros- dijo Brenda.

-Claro si mamá y papá no les gusta la idea de vivir separados no aceptaran la propuesta, solo así estaremos libres de cuidar de ellos y ahora que está jubilado, no lo necesitaremos más... Dijo Eliza. Ahora si ellos se quedan felices aquí, nosotros también iremos a cuidar de nuestra vida.

Albert y María, se quedaron esperando

-Mucho tardan –

-Seguro están planeando quien nos llevara primero

En ese momento los hijos de Albert y María se aparecen ante ellos.

-Ahí, esta- dijo Albert sonriente.

-Perdóname por hacerles esperar tanto- dijo Neil-

-Realmente no pudimos decidir con quién de nosotros primero- dijo Fernando, fue una decisión difícil de tomar.

-Por ejemplo Brenda dice si mamá y papá quieren vivir con nosotros, entonces yo tendría que esperar 2 años

-A mí me gusta tener a mamá y papá conmigo para siempre- dijo Aron.

-Entonces nosotros hemos pensado en los sentimientos de todos, hemos decidido que papá vivirá con Fernando y que mamá vivirá con Neil- dijo Eliza. Y después de 6 meses papá vive con Aron y mamá con Eliza. De esta manera todos compartiremos todos sus afectos

Albert y María se ponen tristes y se decepcionan de sus hijos.

Albert y María discuten en su cuarto.

-Es Inalcanzable, ellos no quieren nuestro amor, solo quiere separarnos

-Mira nuestros muchachos son nuestra propia sangre y carne, ellos no lo hacen de maldad, creo que lo hagan de maldad

-Eso es lo que más me molesta que a pesar de ser de nuestra sangre no entiendan que sus padres no son dos personas sino una persona., Dios nos ha unido y que ellos quiera separarnos

-No es así.

-No quiero escuchar nada, ve a decir que aquí donde estamos somos felices, no necesito de su ayuda, nunca lo he necesitado.

-¿Cómo vamos a decir eso? ¿Qué falta han cometido?, Ellos han estado extrañando nuestro afecto ¿Por qué te enojas?

-Mira María, para mi esos hijos son malos, si tú piensas que ellos son buenos entonces quédate con tu idea tonta y ve a decirle a los muchachos lo que tú quieres decirle.

María como buena madre, es ciega, no se da cuenta de las intenciones de sus hijos y acepta su propuesta, Albert estaba triste pues no deseaba estar separado de su esposa.

Los hijos de Albert y María, con sus respectivas esposas, hasta la pequeña Eliza, quedaron molestos porque ellos pensaban que no aceptarían sus decisiones.

-Todos estábamos felices con tu idea ¿Verdad?, mira esto – dijo Susana.

-Y quien iba a sospechar de que ellos iban a aceptar nuestra idea a pesar de estar separados- dijo Neil molesto.

-Ahora perderé mi belleza cuidando a esos viejos insolentes- dijo Eliza molesta.

Albert y María sufriendo porque vivirán separados.

_**Oh, luz del sol **_

_**¿Explícame como ha llegado? **_

_**La oscuridad en mi jardín **_

_**¿Por qué nos visita la soledad en la noche? **_

_**Cuando estábamos felices **_

_**Ahora todo es oscuridad **_

_**Mi jardín se ha vuelto estéril **_

_**Aquello que una vez fue un jardín lleno de vida **_

_**Ahora se ha cubierto de arena **_

_**¿Qué sembraste y que cocheaste? **_

Antes de irse, Albert estaba alistado y María le dijo:

-Te pongo corbata.

-No volveré a usar corbata nunca más.

-Por favor escúchame antes que te vayas, toma tus medicinas a tiempo, ponte esta medalla de corazón siempre, si te lo pones siempre estarás bien.

\- en mi corazón, solo estas tu María. Y no hay espacio para esta medalla, ni para nadie.

Los hijos estaban esperando afuera

-¿Dónde está papá y mamá?

-En una cena romántica

Los hijos empezaron a llamar, Albert y María salieron juntos.

Albert se despide de su mayordomo George, que es como su hermano.

-Increíble hermano Albert – dijo George, ¿Así vas a pagar por mis 60 años de amistad y afecto?, abandonando esta casa, siempre me dijiste que éramos amigos de la juventud y que nunca nos separaríamos de ancianos ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Dónde dejaste nuestra amistad?

-Yo quería pasarla un tiempo con mis hijos, pero yo nunca rompería mi amistad contigo, esta es la casa del amor con mi esposa, aquí nacieron, crecieron mis hijos, ¿Cómo podría romper todo esto?, no hermano tengo recuero muy cariñosos contigo y en esta casa, toma las llaves cuida mucho de mi casita,

-Esta casa, siempre será tuya

-Debo irme hermano, se despidieron.

Se dirigieron dónde estaban sus hijos.

Albert y María se ponen triste por sus perritos.

-Yo me llevo a los perros- dijo Aron.

-Está bien- dijo Albert triste- bueno vayan con Aron, pero no lo molesten tanto

Los dos están juntos

-Mamá, suéltate de papá, nuestro taxi es aquí.

Albert y María se separan para siempre

_**Continuará**_

_**.. **_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que muy bien.**_

_**En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. De amor de padres, de que hay hijos que no aprecian ese amor **_

_**Solo se divide en 4 capítulos... **_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Déjenme comentarios.**_

_**Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry.**_

_**Ya falta poco para los fic de grandes capítulos **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer esta pequeña historia para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, todavía sigo en Lima. **

**Se recomienda leer el segundo capítulo que es el infierno, ese es el capítulo más largo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios **

**Capítulo 2**

**El infierno **

**Parte 1 **

**Ciudad de Chicago **

Albert llega a la casa de su hijo Fernando, pero nadie le ayuda con la maleta, Albert se da cuenta de que sus hijos no lo aman.

Cuando entra a la casa Albert, escucha la conversación de la esposa de su hijo por teléfono.

Alo, hola hermana.

¿Qué me cuentas?

-Te cuento que el papá de Fernando, se quedó sin ningún centavo, está jubilado, lo trajimos con nosotros, no te imaginas ahora más trabajo para mí.

Albert se da cuenta que su esposa María no tenía razón, que él tenía la razón, sus hijos son egoístas no lo quieren.

En ese momento aparece Raúl, el hijo de Fernando, el nieto menor de Albert, era el único niño que le daba alegría.

-Abuelo, bienvenido a casa. Vamos a nuestra pieza-

-¿Nuestra pieza?-

-Claro, nuestro cuarto…

El pequeño Raúl le lleva a su abuelito Albert a su habitación.

**Ciudad de Londres. **

María llega a la casa de su hijo Neal, pero todas le tratan mal.

-Ya regreso, saludos señora.

-Latía, lleva ese equipaje a la pieza de Payal, ahí dormirá mi nuera.

-No mamá, yo no puedo compartir mi pieza

-Payal, ella es tu abuela ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña, de niña compartí todo con mi abuela ya tengo 15 años, necesito mi esposa, no estoy para compartir con nadie mi espacio, ya me voy.

-Lo que pasa es que esta edad es difícil, esta muchacha, ni siquiera me dejo entrar a su cuarto

-No te preocupes, yo pedo quedarme en cualquier lugar, solo necesito donde guardar las cosas.

-Lalita, lleva la maleta de mamá a tu cuarto, pon una sábana nueva a la cama.

-¿En mi cuarto?- dijo la empleada molesta.

-Sí, tú puedes dormir en la cocina.

La empleada se molesta y reniega.- ¿Quién se cree que es, con su equipaje en mi cuarto?, si voy a dormir en el suelo mejor me voy de esta casa para siempre.

-Gracias hijo- dijo María.

Cada uno extrañaba a su pareja, la única diferencia es que a pesar de vivir con el recuerdo de sus fotos, es que Albert por lo menos recibía el amor de su nieto, en cambio María, no recibía ni el amor de nadie, dormía prácticamente en el suelo.

Raúl era un niño bueno no se parecía nada a sus padres, él le engría a su abuelo en su cama, con comida, con su computadora a escondías de sus padres, jugaba con el abuelo Albert.

Y le dijo:

-Abuelo, ¿Dónde pongo tus gafas?

-Dámela.

-No estés triste abuelo, aquí en mi cuarto tendrá todas las comunidades

-¿Qué es eso abuelo?, al ver el niño la máquina de escribir.

-Mi máquina de escribir…

-pero abuelo porque traes tu máquina de escribir, si puedes usar mi computadora

-Mira hijo, esta máquina de escribir, me la regalo tu abuela, ella quería que la escriba si alguna vez nos separáramos, pero como nunca nos separamos, nunca la use, pero ahora voy a escribir una carta a tu abuela con esta máquina.

-Abuelo, tu amas mucho a la abuela.

-Sí, yo la amo mucho, pero Ella también me ama

-Abuelo, yo te voy a dar muchísimo amor que no vas a extrañar a la abuela. – dijo el pequeño dándole un beso de amor a su abuelo.

Albert por lo menos recibía el amor de su nieto Raúl.

-Gracias, mi amor, pero aun así puedo pensar en ella- dijo Albert silenciosamente.

La cena estaba servida.

Todos llamaron a la cena, el nieto Raúl le dijo que se sentara a comer en la silla principal con un plato nuevo de vidrio

Pero la nuera le pidió que se cambiara de silla.

Albert pidió perdón y se cambió de silla.

Raúl defendió a su abuelo.

-Mamá, esta silla es para cabeza de la familia y el abuelo es la cabeza de la familia.

-Sí, mi amor, eso es cierto, pero el que se sienta en esa silla es el que trabaja mucho y tu papá trabaja mucho, así que se siente en esa silla

Su hijo Fernando se sentó en la silla principal sin hacerle caso a su papá

-Oye hijo, ¿Cómo has estado en el colegio?

-Bien.

Todos sirvieron los platos y al pobre de Albert le dieron en un plato de madera donde come el perro de Raúl, su nieto se dio cuenta y escondió su comida y cuando todos estaban dormidos se lo dio a su abuelito.

Albert al ver que su nieto le daba amor, le dijo.

-Que sería de mi vida sin ti…

El pequeño Raúl, lloraba junto con su abuelo, pero pensaba hacerle sufrir a su padre cuando es viejo como él lo hace con su abuelo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, se puso hacer un plato de madera con sus propias manos para dársela a su padre, como él lo hace con su abuelo.

El pobre Albert, se la pasaba sufriendo, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de su nieto.

Albert quería llamar por teléfono, pero sus hijos no lo permitieron, el salió a la calle para llamar por un teléfono público.

-¿Alo?- contesto María.

-Soy yo... he estado esperando tu llamada, llegaron bien a casa, es la primera vez que estoy sin ti, no he podido dormir... Te extraño demasiado ¿Cómo estás?

-Tu y yo separados, ¿Qué nos ha traído la vida?, tenemos malos hijos.

Escúchame una canción…

**_Tú y yo separados _**

**_¿Qué nos ha traído la vida? _**

**_Tú y yo separados _**

**_Eres lo único que busco cuando abro mis ojos _**

**_No puedo encontrar el sueño te extraño demasiado _**

**_No puedo encontrar el sueño te extraño demasiado _**

**_Sin ti, vivir, no pudo ya más… _**

**_Tú y yo separados _**

**_¿Qué nos ha traído la vida?. _**

**_Ni siquiera por un instante desaparece tu rostro de mi vida. _**

**_El día y noche se van… _**

**_Pero la soledad permanece conmigo _**

**_No puedo pronunciar palabras aunque quisiera_**.

María entona la canción

**_En los tiempos cuando estábamos juntos éramos felices _**

**_Pero ahora el destino nos ha separado. _**

**_Tú y yo separados no podemos vivir, pero debemos conformarnos._**

-el tiempo llego para quedarse, parece que la tristeza estuviera en todas partes, mi aliento suspira por ti, hay soledad en mi cuerpo, soledad en mi alma – Albert se despide de su esposa

Ambos sufren por estar separados, pero no podían regresar porque no tenían dinero.

Como siempre Albert trataba de olvidar el desamor de sus hijos con el amor de su nito, todas las mañanas salió a correr porque su nieto iba a la escuela.

Encuentra a un joven simpático llamado Archie, asustado por un perrito.

Y le salva la vida:

Diciendo:

-Los perritos buenos no muerden a la gente, soy amante de los animales, jejejeje – haciéndole cariño al perrito.

-Gracias, por detenerlo Tío Albert, ese perro Mota, hace correr como loco.

-¿Por qué te perseguía?

-Él no me persigue solo me fastidia, el perrito es el hijo de mi esposa Annie, ya que ella no puede tener hijos.

-Yo pensé que quería atacarlo

-No, tío así juaga conmigo, pero tienes que ir a mi cafetín para que pruebes el delicioso café que hace mi esposa.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a tomar él te que hace mi esposa.

**(Londres) **

María pensaba en su esposo.

-Hoy es la primera vez que no te hago él te... – dijo llorosa. Perdóname.

**(Chicago) **

Albert, se sienta a leer el periódico y su nuera le quita.

-Tú tienes el periódico y Fernando lo está buscando, como tú te quedas todo el día, lo podrás leer después.

Albert se pone triste.

**(Londres) **

Neil se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la sala y le dice a su esposa Susana.

-¿Me vas a dar él te o no?

-Yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir- dijo Susana molesta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Sabes, con la llegada de tu mamá, la empleada se fue...

-¿Se fue la empleada?- pregunto triste- ¿Qué tiene que ver la empleada con mi mamá?

-Tú no entiendes cuanto hay que mirar a las empleadas, ella se molestó por dormir en la cocina, ahora yo voy hacer la empleada de la casa, tengo que hacer todo solo y encima atender a tu madre.

María escucha todo.

-No te moles Susana, aquí estoy yo, tranquilos estoy acostumbrada a estar ocupada- les dijo trayendo el desayuno.

Neil lo agradece, pero Susana se molesta.

**(Chicago)**

Una discusión en la casa de Fernando.

-Apúrate, otra vez estoy retrasado por tu culpa, vamos a la oficina.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, si hay un hombre más en la casa, debo cocinarle a tu papá, plancharle la ropa, encima alistarle al niño, aquí nadie ayuda.

**(Londres) **

-Adiós mamá, me voy

Pero nadie le hacía caso.

-Adiós, hija, le decía su abuela.

Pero la adolecente no hacía caso, llevaba ropas muy cortas y salía con el enamorado a todas partes, después de sus clases, no había quien la cuide, ni la proteja.

Su abuela era la única que se preocupaba, pero Payal no tomaba importancia las preocupaciones, ni los consejos de su abuela.

-Abuela, cocina lo que quieres- dijo Susana.- Yo iré a comprar unas cosas en la tienda, vuelvo en la tarde.

-Pero, Payal...

-Ella salió, pero volverá en la noche, después de la clase de pintura, chao.

Susana se va de compras con amigas, mientras María se queda haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, pero a la vez preocupada por su nieta porque era alocada.

**(Chicago). **

Albert para no molestar a sus hijos, se fue a caminar por la calle y se encuentra con Archie.

-Tío... Tío- grito Archie.

-Hola, sobrino- afirmo.

-Hola, tío ven a mi cafetín.

Archie, le lleva a Albert al cafetín de su esposa.

El perrito ladra.

-Annie, ven a vigilar a tu hijo.

-¿Por qué te molesta cuando nuestro hijito ladra?- pregunto Annie bromeando.

-Porque le puede atacar al tío Albert.-

-¡Tío Albert!- exclamo Annie, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Albert.

-¿Cómo estas hija?

-Bien.-

.-Pero siéntate tío, le preparare un rico cafecito y su desayuno.

-Sobrina no tengo plata para pagarle.

-No te preocupes, ¿Cómo lo cobraría a mi Tío lindo?- dijo Annie,

Annie le sirvió un rico desayuno a Albert, Albert disfrutaba el desayuno que había preparado Annie, todos le dieron cariño, por lo menos el buen Albert entendió que tenía el apoyo de otras personas y no necesitaba de sus hijos, ahí comía, pero siempre iba a dormir en la casa de su hijo Neil, aunque su nieto siempre también le daba amor.

-Es muy bueno, muy agradable este lugar- dijo Albert.

-Soy tan feliz, Porque tengo a mi esposa que es mi felicidad completa, mi vida, mi media naranja- dijo Archie contento.

-Quisimos tener hijos, pero no hemos podido tener hijos, pero tenemos a nuestra perrita y sobre todo tenemos muchos hijos,

-Ven – les decía a los hijos de Patty y Stear. Mira te presento a Paty y Stear, sus 2 hermosos hijos Marine y Perry, que son unos chicos encantadores.

-Mucho gusto, sobrinos- dijo Albert.

-Él es buen tío, Albert.

Todos compartieron felicidad.

**(Londres)**

María estaba sola en la casa, ya había limpiado, cocinado, había hecho todas las cosas de la casa.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola mamá, ¿Susana? – Pregunto Neil.

-Salió, ¿Tú no sabes dónde salió?

-No, pero seguro ya volverá.

-Pero hijo es importante que sepas siempre donde está tu esposa, tu hija, tu papá siempre se preocupaba por ustedes cuando salían, en la calle hay mucho peligro.

-No, mamá, esa solo era la naturaleza dominante de papá, ¿Sabes yo confió plenamente en la libertad? , cada ser humano debe tener el derecho de dirigir su propia vida.

-Pero es necesario poner una orden familiar en la vida, ese es tu trabajo, no me parece que Payal teniendo tan solo 15 años este andando de esa forma, con esas ropas cortas, tu papá siempre mantuvo la familia bajo el control, el mantuvo la disciplina y mantuvo la familia unida.

-No se puede aplicar tanta disciplina, comienza a inferir la vida de otros y arruina su libertad.

-Pero todo se hace por el bienestar de todos, es una muestra de amor, Neil.

-Cuando el amor atraviesa a sus límites, se convierte en ahogo.

-Significa ¿Qué nuestro amor por ti, te estaba ahogando?

-Vamos mamá ¿Para qué nos metamos en discusiones?, solo vas a estar de visita algunos meses, así que no debe importarte nada lo que ocurra a nosotros- dijo Neil y se retiró.

María se quedó triste, y se dijo a si misma:

-Yo vine pensando qué esta era mi casa y ahora me doy cuenta que soy solo visita. ¿Pero tú has convertido a tu madre en una visita?.

**(Ciudad de Chicago) **

Albert, encuentra a su hijo trabajando y él se acerca.

-Hola papá... ¿Qué haces aquí?, no estas dormido.

-Todavía no tengo sueño, Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo a las dos de la mañana?

-Mañana tengo la presentación de un nuevo proyecto en la oficina, así que tengo que terminar este trabajo.

-¿Te ayudo?

Fernando se ríe.

-No te va gustar...

-¿Por qué no?, estuve trabajando en mis últimos 60 años.

-¿Cómo puedes comparar un trabajo en una empresa pequeña, con la sobrecarga de un trabajo multinacional?, en los días en que trabajaste no había tanta competencia, ni prisión, pero nosotros tenemos que trasnochar para sobrevivir.

-¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Qué la vida fue fácil para nosotros?, ¿Qué n vivimos bajo prisión?, claro que sí, pero a pasar de esta prisión, siempre decidimos lo mejor para nosotros, trabajamos muy fuerte para vivir y ganar honor, para levantar 4 hijos que llevaba su frente en alto.

-Sí, papá, pero también debes admitir que tus hijos tuvieron la habilidad, el talento y la destreza, con sus cualidades laboraron sus propios caminos, alcanzaron sus objetivos, y consiguieron sus propias cosas y eso no es todo con nuestro presente, estamos asegurando nuestro futuro, así que no tengamos que depender de nadie cuando estemos ancianos.

Albert mira decepcionado de su hijo Neil.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?, vamos papá, tienes que aceptar que esto fue logrado con nuestro esfuerzo, ¿De todas maneras que hiciste para hacer lo que hemos logrado?

-Neil, ven a dormir- dijo su esposa.

Fernando se despide de su padre, diciendo que descanses y se fue a dormir, dejando a su padre llorando.

Albert quedo pensando en las palabras de Fernando.

_ hijos tuvieron la habilidad, el talento y la destreza, con sus cualidades laboraron sus propios caminos, alcanzaron sus objetivos, y consiguieron sus propias cosas y eso no es todo con nuestro presente, estamos asegurando nuestro futuro, así que no tengamos que depender de nadie cuando estemos ancianos, , ¿De todas maneras que hiciste para hacer lo que hemos logrado?_

Albert se ´pregunta:

-Es cierto ¿Qué hicimos por mis hijos?, cuando estuvimos dando buen alimento a nuestros hijos, a pesar de irnos a dormir con hambre ¿Entonces que hicimos por ellos?, cuando estuvimos resignando cada uno de nuestros deseos, para complacer los deseos de ellos, para complacer sus necesidades ¿Qué hicimos por ellos?, cuando sacrificamos nuestro presente para asegurar el futuro de ellos. ¿Qué hicimos por ellos? ¿Acaso no hicimos nada?

Albert se quedó llorando.

Al día siguiente se fue a la cafetería como siempre para comer el desayuno que le prepara Annie.

Leyendo la carta de María, pero todo era tristeza que su esposo se sentía más triste.

Patty y Stear se dan cuenta de la tristeza de Albert y le dice a su hermano Archie que algo le pasa a Albert.

-¿Qué pasa con Albert?, lo encuentro llorando,

-Tío, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No, estoy llorando, solo de emoción de la carta de mi esposa, la extraño mucho, eso es todo, no pasa nada.

-Mira que romántico, el sí extraña a su esposa, en cambio tu

-No Annie, yo te extraño mucho cuando estas lejos de mí.

-Albert nosotros te amamos mucho

-¿Tú me extrañarías si nos separaríamos?- pregunto Patty a Stear.

-Claro que sí, si hay amor sincero se extraña hasta el último aliento- dijo Albert.

Patty abrazo a Stear y dijo: -Mejor no nos separamos nunca.

-Sí, Albert les cuanta su historia a los muchachos. – dijo Archie ideando.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Albert sin comprender.

-Que deberías escribir tu historia de amor con tu esposa en un libro, se parecería a Romeo y Julieta.

-Claro tú historia de amor hasta los 60 años, todo el mundo debería conocerla – dijo Patty, pero tiene que tener un final feliz… deberías escribir sobre tus experiencias. Sobre tu amor con tu esposa.

-Pero yo no sé escribir.

-Inténtalo

Albert llega a la casa.

Y piensa en lo que le propuso sus sobrinos que escriba un libro, el agarro su máquina de escribir y se puso a escribir.

Albert recuerda a su esposa y entona esa canción en su mente.

**_En aquellos momentos que fueron, es lo único que pienso cuando estoy a solas _**

**_Solamente el silencio quiere hablar contigo María_**

**_Y lloro alejado de todos _**

**_Esos fueron los momentos en que yo sonreía _**

**_Ahora son las lágrimas mi única compañía. _**

**_Tú y yo separados _**

**_¿Que nos ha traído la vida? _**

**_ Eres lo único que busco cuando abro mis ojos. _**

**_No puedo encontrar el sueño, ni puedo dejar de pensarte _**

**_Sin ti vivir no puedo ya mas_**

Albert, empieza a escribir en la máquina y en la sala.

Pero la esposa de su hijo Fernando como era antipática, no le gustaba ni una luz prendida, se queja con su esposo que no le deja dormir.

**(Londres) **

María encuentra a Payal con su amugo en coqueteadas, el hombre no tenía buenas intenciones era mujeriego, eso María como madre lo sentía.

Payal toca el timbre.

-Entra hija, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?

-Mamá… Mamá- se quejaba Payal.

Neil y Susana se despertaron para ver que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué gritas?

\- Háblale claro a tu mamá, que no se meta en mi vida y que no juegue ser mi mamá, me critica, se entromete, dile que no necesito de su ayuda.

-Hija...

-No te metas, en mi vida personal abuela, ¿Esta bien?.

-Mi hija tiene razón, ¿Por qué te metes con nuestra hija?

-Ella es mi nieta, es como mi hija, solo la cuido.

-Mamá, nosotros tenemos suficiente problemas, ¿Por qué inventas más problemas?

-Precisamente para que no haya más problemas, Paya, es una joven de quince años, no está bien que ande con esas ropas, menos con un hombre que ni lo conocen.

-Mamá, los tiempos han cambiado, los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales.

-Hay una cosa que no cambia son los valores, es mi deber decirles y ya lo hice, buenas noches.

-Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a meterte con Payal

María llora en su habitación, presentía que algo podía pasarle a su nieta.

**(Chicago) **

Albert se encontraba escribiendo su libro en su máquina de escribir, pero la esposa de Fernando no podía dormir, levanta a su esposo y se queja.

-Fernando, por favor levántate

Fernando se levanto

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-tu, puedes dormir, pues yo no, tu padre hace ruido, tu papá invento otro truco para molestarme, ve dile que deje de hacer ruido, tengo que levantarme temprano para atender a todos

Brenda se acuesta a dormir.

Fernando se queja con su padre.

-Papá ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás haciendo a media noche?, no podía dormir, pensé que algo malo pasaba

-no solo estaba escribiendo.

-A tu edad se duerme menos, eso no significa que puedes trastornar a los demás, por lo menos piensa en Brenda, ella tiene que levantarse temprano a atender a todos, alistar a Raúl, atenderte a ti, por favor vete a dormir, si haces eso por ella te lo agradecería.

Albert sintió más tristeza en su corazón,

Albert al día siguiente, se va donde su sobrino Archie y le pide un espacio para escribir.

-Oye es una máquina de escribir...

-Sí, sobrino, por el consejo de ustedes yo comencé a escribir, pero no quiero perturbar la paz de la casa, ¿Si no te molesta podría ser ruido aquí?

.Oye, Oye, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién hace ruido escribiendo?, siéntate donde quieres tío y escribe.

-¿Puedo sentarme allí?

-Claro siéntate donde quieras.

Albert se sienta dónde quiere, Annie le prepara un rico Te. Ellos como pareja hablan de su felicidad.

Albert silenciosamente le dice:

-Eres afortunado sobrino, porque tu esposa está contigo, en cambio yo me siento vacío.

Albert seguía escribiendo su libro y le puso como nombre **"El Paraíso",** porque se trataba de sus momentos felices que vivió con su esposa, pero también el sufrimiento y desamor que le dan sus hijos.

**(Londres) **

María recibe carta de Albert

María yo solo puedo pensar en tu rostro, aunque ocupe mi mente en quehaceres, tu carta me hizo llorar, yo te extraño demasiado, pero Dios me ha dado algunos sinceros amigos aquí, son mis sobrinos, Archie y Annie, es una bonita pareja que atienden un café, ellos me dan mi desayuno todos los días, también el pequeño Raúl comparte sus travesuras conmigo, me guarda alguna cosa para comer, luego me hace reír con sus juegos infantiles.

Yo paso el día feliz con ellos, pero cuando llego el momento de volver a casa y encuentro a nuestro hijo y su esposa, entonces mis pies se niegan a moverse

Mi corazón se resiste, no querer estar allí, por eso más tiempo paso en el cafetín, no me cobran nada por comer, porque en la casa tu nuera me sirve en el plato donde come el perro, así que estoy más feliz en el cafetín, aunque reconozco que tengo un niño que es un nietecito amoroso como Raúl.

Pero después estoy triste, porque en el lugar donde está el corazón, está contigo miles y miles de latidos.

Que más te digo quisiéramos tener el amor de nuestros hijos, pero perdimos su amor, tenemos hijos malos, ingratos, duele, pero es la verdad.

María llora al leer la carta, Pero al menos su esposo Albert tenía amigos sinceros, en cambio ella no tenía ni siquiera eso.

**(Chicago) **

Todos se encontraban tomando desayuno.

Albert estaba sentado tomando desayuno, pero estaba ansioso por la carta

Tocan la puerta y Albert como un niño corre al recibir la carta de su esposa, pero el pequeño Raúl travieso corre y dice:

-Carta de la abuela, Carta de la abuela y jugando se tropieza con Albert y rompe sus anteojos.

-Mira más problema- dijo Brenda molesta.

Fernando miro molesto.

Raúl le dice: Perdóname abuelo.

-No te preocupes le diré a tu papá que me los arregle.

Albert le pide a su hijo Fernando que por favor les arregle sus anteojos para leer la carta de su madre.

Pero el ingrato hijo le dice:

-Es que ahora no es posible, este mes estamos cortos de dinero, espero que lo entiendas, pero el próximo mes te lo arreglo ¿te lo prometo?

Otra decepción más para Albert, esos hijos eran necios sin corazón, pero el buen Raúl robo los lentes de su abuelo y con la plata que se iba a comprar sus zapatos nuevos, se lo gasto arreglando los anteojos de su abuelo.

El abuelo Albert se fue al cafetín les pidió a su sobrino Archie y Annie que leyeran la carta, ellos leyeron la carta pero al ver que es demasiada triste lloraron

-No tío Albert, es muy triste la carta, mejor cuando lo arregles tus gafas lo lees

Archie y Annie se dan cuenta que Albert están sufriendo, pensaban unirla con su esposa.

-Por eso nunca se separen... adiós.

Annie lloro.

Albert regresa a la casa, en el cuarto de Raúl trata de leer la carta, pero no podía ver nada.

El pequeño Raúl, le dio una sorpresa, le trajo sus gafas.

-¿Quien trajo esto? ¿Tu papá?

-No, abuelo, lo traje yo, porque te quiero mucho,

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Esta mañana, le pedí a papá para comprar zapatos nuevos, pero como tenías que leer la carta de la abuela, así que me decidí comprarte gafas nuevas con tu misma medida ¿Es hermosa? ¿No?

-Sí, mi niño hermoso, ahora leeré la carta de tu abuela feliz.

Albert seguía leyendo la carta, pero la esposa de Fernando castigo a su hijo Raúl por haber gastado la plata en los anteojos de su abuelo, le pego muy duro, que el pobre niño lloro.

Albert escucho grito de golpes y se fue a ver que le estaba pasando a su nieto y le vio cómo su nuera pegaba a su nieto.

-¿Qué paso nuera?

-No, te metas, por su culpa se ha vuelto malcriado, ahora quiere engañar a su mamá, gasto el dinero comprando sus gafas, después intentara vender cosas de la casa

Brenda llevo a su hijo y lo golpeo fuerte, mientras Albert lloraba porque se sentía culpable del castigo de su nieto.

Pero el pequeño Raúl se vengó de su mamá y le dijo:

-Tú y mi papá maltratan al pobre abuelo, cuando ustedes sean viejos les hare comer el plato donde come el perro, así como mi abuelo come, adiós. El niño se retira todo golpeado, su abuelo Albert le da un abrazo.

**_Continuará_**

**_.. _**

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien._**

**_En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. De amor de padres, de que hay hijos que no aprecian ese amor _**

**_Solo se divide en cuatro capítulos... _**

**_Espero sus reviews_**

**_Déjenme comentarios._**

**_Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry._**

**_Ya falta poco para los fic de grandes capítulos _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer esta pequeña historia para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, todavía sigo en Lima. **

**Se recomienda leer el segundo capítulo que es el infierno, ese es el capítulo más largo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios **

**_Capítulo 3_**

**El Infierno **

**Parte 2 **

En la noche Fernando llega y Eliza llama diciendo: -Que los perros del abuelo Albert se escaparon, ¿le decimos a mamá y papá?

-No, para que, vamos a armar un problema con algo tan simple, ellos solos regresan, adiós.

Se corta el teléfono, los perros de Albert se regresaron a la casa, George los cuido a los perritos

..

Llego el día de san Valentín, hicieron una pequeña fiesta en el cafetín, todos los enamorados estaban felices, también Albert porque sus sobrinos le dieron amor...

-Hoy debes llamar a la tía.

Albert llama a María.

El teléfono timbra.

-Alo, María,

\- Hola mi amor, dime algo por San Valentín

-¿qué le digo?- pregunto Albert a sus sobrinos.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga especial? , Albert le pregunta a su esposa…

Ella le dice que sí.

Al decir si, el teléfono se cortó y todos bailaron y cantaron por San Valentín.

**_Soplan el amor_**

**_Los vientos del amor continúan soplando _**

**_Soplan... soplan _**

**_Continuara soplando _**

**_Los vientos del amor continuaran soplando_**

**_ Soplan… soplan _**

**_Continuaran soplando _**

**_Los vientos del amor continuaran soplando _**

**_Yo tengo un corazón enloquecido _**

**_Yo tengo un corazón enloquecido _**

**_Buscando a mí amada por el camino. _**

**_Soplan... soplan _**

**_ Continúa soplando. _**

**_Los vientos del amor continuaran soplando _**

**_Ya sea un amante o un rey _**

**_La sensación del corazón _**

**_Atrapa cada corazón _**

**_Soplan el amor _**

**_Soplan el amor _**

**_Los vientos del amor continuaran soplando _**

**_Por siempre te adorare _**

**_No es un momento que pueda olvidarte _**

**_Por siempre te adorare _**

**_No es un momento de olvidarse _**

**_Este corazón ha gastado sus días _**

**_Palpitando solo por ti _**

**_Soplan el amor _**

**_Los vientos del amor continuaran soplando _**

**_Yo tengo un corazón enloquecido _**

Todos siguieron bailando y cantando en el cafetín, Albert sintió algo de alegría en el corazón.

**(Londres) **

María estaba cocinando como siempre, esta vez Payal se pasó, se puso una minifalda demasiada corta, un polo casi calato y se iba ir a la discoteca con ese mismo muchacho que le coqueteaba.

María preocupada le dice:

-Payal ¿Dónde vas con esas ropas?

Payal como siempre, le miraba mal

-Y sigues molestándome, deja hacerme drama, me aburre

Payal se fue, pero esta vez el corazón de abuela de María sentía que algo iba a pasar, así que sin ella se dé cuenta la siguió hasta la discoteca.

Payal llego a la discoteca y se puso a bailar como loquita, con esas ropas tan apretadas.

**_Es un encanto _**

**_Es una aventura _**

**_Es lo máximo de locura _**

**_Acércate a mis brazos _**

**_Y veras como has atrapado _**

**_Soplan el amor y continúan soplando _**

**_Los vientos del amor continúan soplando _**

**_Yo tengo un corazón enloquecido. _**

En ese momento el chico se sentía atraído por ella, porque bailaba de forma exagerada, llevabas ropas demasiadas pequeñas.

El hombre llevo a Payal en un rincón y empieza a seducirla.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

El hombre empezó a tocarla, pero ella no se dejaba, quiso escapar, hasta empezó a gritar y le rompió la ropa.

Ella quedo asustada.

-Primero, me encendías la sangre levando ropas como estas, con miradas coquetas ¿Y después te quieres comportar como una santa?, le dijo y golpeó a Payal.

El chico intenta abusar de ella, rompiendo toda su ropa, ella gritaba, pero nadie le hacía caso, hasta que felizmente una mujer le jalo de los pelos y le golpeo con sus uñas, dejándole marca en la cara y le advierte:

-Oiga vieja...

_ ¿Quién se cree para llamarme así maldito hombre? ¿Quién se cree usted para intentar abusar de mi nieta?

-¿Quién es usted, es su empleada?

-¿Quién se cree para tocar a mi hija?, ¿Qué estaba pensando que es una vaga y que no hay nadie la cuide? ¿Usted cree que ella es suya por pasear en su carro?, ¿Usted cree que ella es de su propiedad?, si lo vuelvo a ver rodeando y molestando a Payal, le voy a sacar los ojos y le voy a enviar a la cárcel hoy mismo por abuso sexual de menores de edad. Ella es mi hija, no te atrevas hacerla daño.

Así es la abuela María envió a ese sujeto a la cárcel, por intento de abuso de menor de edad, el hombre resulto tener 25 años era pedófilo y quedo condenado en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

Payal queda llorando en los brazos de su abuela.

Mientras tanto los padres Susana y Neil quedan preocupado, porque su hija no aparece a las tres de la mañana, por primera vez se preocupan porque nunca lo hicieron

Payal se aparece con su abuela.

-¿Mamá, tu qué haces con Payal?

Para que no le castiguen a su nieta, le dijo:

-Yo supe que hoy es día de San Valentín y desde que llegue aquí, quería conocer la ciudad, por eso le pedí a Payal que me llevara.

-¿Payal, tienes idea de saber qué hora es?

-No, hijo, no es su culpa de ella, ella me estuvo pidiendo que volvamos temprano, pero yo le dije que quería divertirme más.

-¿Escucha esto?- pregunto Susana molesta.

-Increíble mamá, mientras que pensabas en tu propia diversión arruinaste nuestro propio descanso, yo le pedí a Susana que se fuera a dormir, pero como iba a dormir ella es una madre.

-¿Y cómo tu mamá se iba a preocupar por nosotros?- dijo Susana molesta- A ella solo le interesa ella misma.

-El otro día me diste el consejo de que tomara el control de mi familia. ¿Dónde está tu ejemplo?, ¿Tu disciplina?

-Suficiente tu mamá no se preocupa ni por su edad, ni por el resto de la familia.

Payal al ver que gritaban a la persona que le salvo la vida, grito_ Cállense, cállense, ya es suficiente, no permitiré que siga tratando mal a la abuela, ven aquí abuela, vamos a mi cuarto.

Neil y Susana se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de actitud de su hija con su abuela.

Payal le lleva a su abuela a su propio cuarto y le pide perdón.

Le hace sentar en su cama.

-Abuela, perdóname, he sido mala contigo abuela, he sido mala, yo siempre te he despreciado, pero tú siempre me has querido, gracias por defenderme, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí – dijo arrodillándose llorando.

-Payal, hija, el amor, no se lleva en las cuentas de dar y recibir, el amor solo se da y yo te amo mucho, siempre te defenderé, eres linda, pero para demostrar la belleza externa no se necesita ponerse ese tipo de ropas, sino es ponerse coqueta, pero siempre cubierto nuestro cuerpo que es templo de Dios porque en todas partes siempre habrá hombres malos, enfermos, debemos escoger bien las amistades, conocerlos bien primeros, y por mis hijos soy capaz de sacar el corazón con tal de protegerlos para siempre.

Payal abraza a María, ella también le abraza, ahora María no estaba tan sola tenía el amor de su nieta y con ella compartía sus alegrías, Payal era hermosa y con la ayuda de su abuelita cambio su vida, se ponía vestidos lindos de acuerdo a su edad, pero ya no tan cortos, siempre iba al colegio y aconsejaba a sus amigas de cómo vestirse y así ella aprendió a valorar a su abuela, se convirtió en una buena estudiante, Hija y nieta, **pero los padres siempre celosos, nunca agradecerán a su mamá, por el cambio de vida de Payal. **

**(Chicago) **

Albert, estaba triste, al ver a su nuera, recuerda a María.

Pero como siempre, Albert al sentir esa soledad se la paso con sus amigos,

En la noche, Fernando, su esposa Brenda y su hijo Raúl, decidieron ir a pasear como familia.

-Me muero de hambre.

-No hables de morir, vamos a cenar en un restaurante, alístate Raúl.

-Pero ¿Qué va cenar el abuelo?

-Cuando el regrese del café, seguramente habrá cenado, alístate

Todos salen.

En el restaurante.

-Tío te hare la cena.

-No mi niña preciosa María debe estar llamando a la casa, de ahí vengo, primero debo hablar con ella y cenar después.

Annie se da cuenta que Albert sufre.

Albert llega a casa, María llama.

-alo, mi amor

-Dame las bendiciones que podamos estar juntos por siempre. ¿Viste la luna?

-Si

-Tú eres hermosa como una luna

-¿Ya tomates agua?

-No puedo tomar agua, sin ver a mi luna.

-Imagínate que estoy yo contigo.

Albert, toma agua.

-Ya tome agua, mi amor.

-Listo, yo también, ve anda a comer algo.

-está bien, espera.

Pero no había comida, pero disimulo que estaba comiendo, agarro la comida del perrito y comió junto con él.

-Ya comí, es un plato completo de comida deliciosa.

-¿Qué Preparo tu nuera?

-Aquí veo papa, coliflor, también hay carne y puré, voy a coger un poco de carne y llevarlo a la boca- dijo masticando, que deliciosa comida.

María conocía a su esposo como la palma de la mano, lloraba porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo

-No, has aprendido a decir mentiras...

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar, pero no te preocupes, yo como donde mis amigos y Raúl abecés me da poco de comida, no sufras por mí, te amo… - dijo llorando Albert.

Albert lloro pero su nieto como siempre le trajo un poco de pastel y se lo comió con alegría.

Archie y Annie junto dinero para que Albert pueda ir a buscar a su esposa.

..

**(Londres) **

Ella lloraba en el cuarto de Payal.

Payal al veía sufrir a su abuela y junto dinero con sus propinas para que pueda buscar a su abuelo.

Al día siguiente una decepción más para María.

Como era cumpleaños de Neil, María le había preparado un rico dulce de manjar para que lo pruebe.

Tocan la puerta de la oficina de Neil.

-Vino su mamá, ¿Le hago pasar?

-No, sírvele.

Pero Neil molesto llama a su esposa Susana.

-Alo- respondió Susana.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas problema de la casa a mi trabajo?, ¿Y qué pasa?, ¿Porque mamá está aquí?, estoy harta de tantos problemas, hablaremos en la casa.

Neil corta molesto, María se decepciona de su hijo.

Mientras que Susana reniega

-Ya, se mamá e hijo, deben estar planeando algo, deben estar hablando mal de mí...

María le dice:

-Brenda, yo no fui a hablar mal de ti…

-No crees que soy una ingenua. ¿Qué estabas planeando? ¿Por qué quieres acabar la paz de mi familia?

-Yo, también, Deje mi trabajo por venir aquí. ¿Si tenías alguna inquietud no podías esperar que yo regresa? ¿Para que fuiste a la oficina?, te estoy preguntando, contéstame.

-Fui la madre que hay en mí, la que me llevo allí, este es el dulce que más te gusta, en cada cumpleaños yo siempre te preparaba y hoy es tu cumpleaños, yo estaba preparando el dulce pero tú te fuiste a la oficina, yo sentí que debía llevarlo, ¿De adonde me iba a imaginar que mi amor de madre se convertirá en un crimen?.- dijo llorando.

Neil se quedó decepcionado, pero como siempre Susana egoísta se puso a llorar.

-¿Entonces ella quería probar que era la única que recuerda tu cumpleaños?, yo había hecho los arreglos para darte una sorpresa, pero ella hecho todo a perder- dijo Susana llorando

Neil como mal hijo, ingrato, prefirió las lágrimas de su mujer, que las lágrimas de su madre.

-Ya la hiciste llorar ¿Ahora estas feliz?

María decepcionada de su hijo y le dijo:

-Tú puedes ver las lágrimas de ella, pero no puedes ver las lágrimas de tu madre, de la mujer que te dio la vida ¿No puedes ver mi amor?, ¿No puedes ver mi cariño?, ¿No puedes ver nada?,

Neil solo lo miraba molesto.

-Claro, no hay porque hacerte esa pregunta, porque seguramente has olvidado que eres mi hijo, sin embargo yo nunca podré olvidar que soy tu madre.

María lloraba profundamente por el desamor de sus hijos.

**(Chicago)**

Fernando llamo su hermano Aron para hacerle recordar que tenía que recibir a su padre, ya habían pasado 6 meses.

-Ya pasaron 6 meses, es tu turno de recoger a mamá o papá, ya pasaron 6 mese, igual le hare recordar a Eliza, yo no puedo con mamá

-Fernanda ¿Por qué me lo estas recordando?, justo este es el tema de nuestra pelea diaria con mi esposa.

Eliza tampoco quería cuidar de sus padres, pero tenían que hacerlo.

**(Londres) **

-Abuela... Abuela, dijo Payal

-¿Qué Pasa hija?

-Ya no sufrirás más, con mis propinas, tengo un buen ahorro para que abandones la casa y puedas buscar al abuelo, anda abuela se feliz con el abuelo, no sigas sufriendo aquí, yo seguiré tus ejemplos, todo lo que me enseñaste practicare, Te quiero mucho.

-Gracias, hija- dijo María contenta.

En ese momento timbra el teléfono.

-Alo

-Soy yo Albert.

-Mi amor, te amo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no llamaste varios días?

-No importa he estado trabajando en el cafetín de mis sobrinos, ellos me dieron un buen sueldito, mañana es nuestro aniversario, nos encontraremos en Chicago, yo viajare y tú me esperas en la estación del tren, no tenemos por qué seguir separados

-Pero.

-Ningún pero...

-Nos vemos allí, solo tienes que esperarme, te llamo cuando este en Chicago, te amo mi amada esposa.

María estaba contenta.

Payal le dijo que debía ser feliz con su abuelo.

Ella sonríe.

**(Chicago) **

Albert alista sus maletas.

Pero su nieto se pone triste y llora porque su abuelo ya no regresara más.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Dime, hijo.

-Yo creo que tu no volverás – dijo el niño llorando

Él le toca el rostro y promete nunca olvidarse de su nieto, que lo ama.

**(Londres). **

Payal le da un regalo a su abuela como despedida de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunta María.

.-Un pequeño regalo para ti, - dijo Payal

María acepta el regalo, se da cuenta que es una taza de amor que dice:

-Eres la mejor abuela del mundo….

-Gracias hija.

Payal abraza a su abuela.

**(Chicago) **

Todos los amigos del cafetín se despidieron de Albert

-Gracias compañero Albert porque eres un buen compañero.

-Gracias.

Archie, estaba triste, porque su tío se iba a ir.

-Debo irme, sobrino Archie, eres hermoso, con un corazón tierno, lindo... te quiero, sin tu amistad no hubiera podido soportar estos meses… Muchas gracias…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Albert? , eres el único que me dices esas cosas tristes, toma esto, adiós, anda rápido porque no vaya ser que te demores y no te dejare salir, te quiero mucho tío- dijo Archie.

Albert se desde de sus amigos y se va a chicago, para recoger a su esposa.

**_Continuará_**

**_…_**

**_Notas mías_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que bien, no se pierdan el final de esta historia Albert se reencontrara con su esposa y serán felices para siempre, ¿Candy ira a ver a Albert?, ¿Terry conocerá a Albert? ¿Los hijos de Albert recibirán su castigo por ser malos hijos?, No te pierdas el final de esta historia. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo final _**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_El Paraíso del amor _**

Albert llega a Londres, María le estaba esperando, ambos se abrazaron fuerte.

Ambos quedaron abrazados fuertes.

-La gente nos está mirando...

-deja que nos miren

-¿Qué van a decir?

-Ellos dirán que aunque seamos viejos, nuestro amor es fuerte. María, estos seis meses que pase sin ti, fueron tan largos como 6 vidas

-María sonreía abrazando a su esposo.

-Había olvidado como respirar- dijo Albert llorando.

Luego Albert le da una rosa a su esposa.

-Hecha una mirada a mi corazón y lo sentirás palpitando de nuevo.

María se siente triste y toca su corazón y lo siente palpitando.

-Eres un experto con jugar con las palabras,

-No son solamente palabras sino también amor... toma- le dijo regalando una rosa.- -Felicitaciones por nuestro aniversario

-Felicitaciones a ti también, pero yo no tengo ningún regalo para darte.

-Sí, la tienes, rompe el sacrificio que me pediste y volvamos a estar juntos, por cumplir tu deseo hemos sufrido 6 meses, liberemos de este infierno en que vivimos

-Sera este mi regalo, no nos volveremos a separar - dijo María dándole un beso en la mano.

-Mira la sala de espera en que haremos en la sala de espera.

-Pero tendremos que recoger mis cosas

\- eso no es necesario, disfrutemos la vida juntos.

bien.

Los hijos estaban molestos, pues no sabían que hacer

-Alo, oye Neil, mis padres, no han llegado a casa

-Se han ido a otro lado, seguro, he ido tres veces a la estación y no los encontré

-¿Cómo llego papá?

-Eliza, habla que no llego, por eso estoy molesto, he llamado a todo el mundo, pero tampoco contestan

-Pero no te preocupes por lo menos hoy tendré un día menos de pelea en mi casa

Mientras tanto Albert y María están juntos en una tienda, la esposa de Albert le compra en una tienda una corbata.

-Hoy ¿Te pondrás la corbata?

-Sí, porque tú me la pondrás

La esposa de Albert le pone la corbata

Albert queda triste al recordar ese momento y le dijo

-Yo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más

En la noche María y Albert van a una rica cena y una balada donde disfrutaban los dos esposos el vais.

**_Oh, tu trajiste la primavera en mi jardín _**

**_La estación fue generosa _**

**_Mi búsqueda de tantas vidas encontró su fruto _**

**_Los momentos de separación acabaron _**

**_El protector creyó que sus sueños se habían destrozado _**

**_Dios nos unió otra vez _**

**_Dios hizo el milagro que esta pareja se uniera otra vez _**

María y Albert unieron otra vez sus vidas para siempre.

**(Chicago) **

Albert Andrew había dejado sus escritos en el cafetín

Annie lo leía y lloraba, Archie le encontró llorando y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por estos escritos, si lo leyeras también llorarías

-¿Qué ha escrito el tío Albert?

-Esto no es un escrito, él ha volcado aquí su corazón

Patty y Stear se quedan sorprendidos con lo que dijo Annie

-¿Sabes Archie, solo alguien que hubiera podido morirse de separación por su esposa y del maltrato de sus hijos, pudo escribir esto?, él es alguien que se siente triste con el corazón roto

María y Albert se pasearon todo Londres.

-Cuando uno quiere recibir amor, no lo encuentra-dijo María triste. Y cuando uno obtiene amor en el lugar menos esperado, entonces no sabe que hacer.

-¿Sabes qué?, no debemos hablar de cosas que no valen la pena, uno no debe poner la esperanza en los demás, pues al perder esa esperanza uno se agoniza.

-Así, es bueno, ahora… vamos a la estación del tren y recogemos nuestro equipaje

-Por ahora no, pero no tomaremos caminos diferentes, tomaremos el mismo camino, con la excepción de la muerte nada volverá a separarnos, estaremos siempre juntos.

-Pero ¿Dónde vamos a estar?

-A donde la vida, nos quiere llevar, mira allí

Albert le enseña a su esposa, los helados

-A comer helados- dijo su esposa contenta

Albert y María comieron helados ricos y caminaron hasta ver un auto.

-Oh- exclamo Albert

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-Estoy mirando un sueño que nunca se cumplió, sabes María, en nuestra ceremonia de boda, yo soñé con tener un carro, pero los sueños de nuestros hijos estaban primero, pero no importa..

Una joven se apareció ofrecerle el carro.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo le parece el carro?

-No quiero comprar. Solo lo estábamos mirando

-Le voy a traer el catalogo para que mire las características

-No estoy interesado en comprar, haga una prueba de manejo, por favor manéjelo

Albert en su inocencia lo manejo con su esposa.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué le pareció?

-Es un carro muy bonito y estupendo

-Entonces entremos a firmar los documentos para comprarlo

-Señor yo no estoy interesado en comprar, no puedo comprarlo porque no tengo dinero

-Entonces ¿Por qué acepto subirse en un carro tan costoso?

.No te pases, váyase- dijo la mujer, empujando al pobre anciano de Albert.

Pero Candy lo agarra...

-¿Papá?- exclamo Candy

-¡Candy!

-Hola hija...

.Hola Albert, mil respetos...

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto abrazando a su hija y ella le abrazo.

-Espera un momento- dijo Candy

-Oye hija...

Candy golpea a la chica diciendo que nadie maltrata a Albert

-Déjalo hija...

-mamá – dijo Candy abrazándola.

Los dos abrazaron

-¿Dónde estaban?, desde que llegue a Chicago, no los encontré, los estaba llamando, pero nadie contestaba, me fui a la casa del tío George, tampoco estaba, yo estaba muy preocupada, les llame día y noche, pero nunca contestaron, ya de ahí tuve que regresarme a Londres, para recoger mi título, solo oraba a Dios para que trajera a mamá y papá conmigo, Y dios escucho mis oraciones y vengan a casa, vamos a casa, alguien les está esperando

**(Casa de Candy y Terry) **

-Terry… Terry... Terry

-Aquí estoy, ¿Para qué me llamas?

.Dios, nos trajo a ellos, ellos son mis padres

-¿Suegro y suegra? , mil respeto, que bueno que vinieron.-saludo con cotensia

-Ustedes tardaron mucho en dar sus bendiciones, aquí había de todo, pero todavía estábamos incompletos, hoy me has dado todo mi familia está completa.

Albert le da un pequeño regalo a Terry.

-Toma un pequeño regalo para ti- le dijo dándole una propina

Terry sonríe.

Todos les dieron la bienvenida a Albert y su esposa-

**(En la casa de sus otros hijos) **

-Nosotros estamos preocupados, pero ellos no se preocupan por nosotros ¿Qué hay con eso, ellos no tienen deberes? , pero nosotros estamos preocupados, cuantas veces tenemos que pedir permiso, suficiente ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar sin esperar?, ellos vendrán cuando quieren

**(En casa de Candy) **

Candy y Terry, llamaron a comer a Albert y su esposa María.

-Oye, hija ¿Por qué no me pediste que te ayude hija?, estaba desocupada

-¿Por qué deberías preocuparte cuando tu hija y tu yerno están aquí?

. –Siéntate, papá Albert.

Albert se sienta, en la silla del medio

Candy, le dice:

-Ahí, no, siéntate aquí, señala Candy en la silla principal

-Pero esta silla, significa la cabeza de la familia- dijo Albert

-Y esa cabeza eres tú, (Albert recuerda cuando su nuera le pidió cambiar de silla). Por favor siéntate eres el honor de la familia, esta casa y esta silla te han estado esperando

-Y mamá María, siéntate al lado de papá porque no me gusta verlos separados

Albert y María, encuentran algo de luz en la casa de sus padres.

**(Chicago) **

Los hijos de Albert y María, fueron a preguntar por su padre en el cafetín.

.-No, Annie, ellos no han venido a preguntar en ¿Dónde están sus padres?, ellos solamente quieren saber si están vivos o si están muertos, Y si estuvieran muerto ¿Qué haría con la cremación? Y si desafortunadamente están vivos, entonces decidirán con quien va a vivir

-Hermano Archie, por favor...

No vuelvan a llamarme Hermano, olviden la relación entre nosotros, soy mayor que ustedes, no iguales ¿Cómo pueden hacer que sus propios hijos de sangre hacerle llorar lágrimas de sangre a sus padres?.

-Su padre se escondía aquí a llorar su tristeza,

-Pero nosotros… murmuro.

-Ahora les pido por favor que se vayan, si ustedes no hubieran sido hijos de mi tío Albert, yo les hubiera sacado a golpes ¿Ustedes entienden la falta a separar de sus padres?, pueda ser que Albert y el mismo Dios olviden esta falta, pero yo nunca les podre perdonar, recuerden esto: Ustedes hicieron llorar a sus padres, mañana más tarde sus hijos les harán llorar... lárguense

Los hijos, Hasta la hija menor de Albert y María, se retiraron.

Archie y Annie se quedan solos llorando

-Ellos han hecho sufrir mucho al tío Albert, ¿Y si ellos hubieran sido nuestros hijos?, entonces me alegro de no haber tenido hijos, no quiero hijos así- dijo Archie llorando junto con su esposa Annie.

**(En la casa de Candy). **

Albert y María se encontraban descansando en una hermosa habitación.

María se despierta un rato, en la camita y lo encuentra a su hija adoptiva durmiendo con ellos en sus pies.

Ella despierta a su esposo Albert.

Albert al ver dormir a Candy, le da un cariño.

**(Chicago). **

Archie y Annie decidieron ir a buscar a Albert

-Cerremos, el cafetín, vamos a buscar al Tío Albert.

-Pero como lo buscaremos, no recuerdo el lugar de la casa.

-Y ahora...

-Yo vi la dirección en sus escritos...

-¿Dónde están sus escritos?

-Patty y Stear, querían leerlos

-diles que los traigan.

En ese momento Patty y Stear se presentan con la abuela Martha.

-¿Esos no son escritos?- afirmo la abuela Martha.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Se ha convertido en un libro maravilloso.

-Archie, ella es mi abuela.

Todos saludan y se enteran que Albert es famoso, ganara 1 millón de dólares en ese libro que se llama **Colores del Paraíso.**

Albert y su esposa se levantan temprano para despedirse de su hija adoptiva.

**_Pero se sorprende al verlos cantar en la foto de sus padres. _**

**_Eres mi madre, eres mi padre. _**

**_¿Dime donde debo inclinar mi cabeza? _**

**_¿Oh señor como debo agradecerte? _**

**_Solo te tenemos a ti _**

**_Señor, solo te tenemos a ti. _**

**_Pongo mi esperanza solo en ti. _**

**_Oh, señor del universo _**

-Hola nuero y nuera ¿Van a salir alguna parte?

-No, Terry, es una costumbre de mi padre, vestirse temprano ¿Verdad papá?

-Sí, hija, pero ahora, no me vestí por costumbre ¿Debemos tomar el tren?

-¿Tren? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde van?

-Estamos regresando a casa

-Papá esta también es tu casa

-Sí, papá, yo siempre tuve un sueño, desde niña, tener una casa pequeña donde que mis padres, estuvieron conmigo, yo quiero vivir este sueño que hasta ahora no había podido cumplir

-Eso ocurrirá hija, pero ahora debemos irnos, tenemos algunos deberes que arreglar.

-Albert, quédate unos días, mamá María, dile a papá que se quede unos días, por favor quédate unos días.

-Te prometo que volveré… Yo también quisiera compartir con un hijo que considera que su padre es único, con un hijo que me ame...

-Como no te voy a amar si eres mi padre, eres el ser perfecto para mí, alguien que me recibió en la vida, como mi verdadero padre, alguien que sostuvo en la mano de una niña que no tuvo a nadie en este mundo, yo no tenía nombre, no tenía identidad, estaba en la calle sin vida, como una piedra en la calle, yo hubiera sido tratada como un polvo, pisoteado por los demás, soy alguien, que recibió tu bendición, esta vida mía es un regalo tuyo, esto que soy hoy, es una deuda hacia ti en cada una de mis respiraciones – dijo Candy triste.

Albert y María se pusieron tristes al saber que la niña que ellos adoptaron, fue el mejor hijo que sus propios hijos de sangre.

-Terry, aun después de muchas vidas, nunca podre agradecerle a Albert por todo lo que hizo por mí.

-Ya hija... Ya. – dijo Albert dándole una caricia a Albert.

-No papá Albert, yo no entiendo nada, pero no puedes dejarme

-Yo no te estoy dejando hija, solo saldré unos días…

-Está bien, Albert, no te voy a contradecir. – Dijo Candy contenta- pero tienes que aceptar lo que te diré, no lo rechazaras, ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-Tu yerno y yo, tenemos un regalo para ti, pero no puedes rechazarlo, lo prometiste, no puedes rechazarlo, vengan vamos…

María y Albert siguen a Candy y Terry.

Candy, le regala un auto a Albert, él y su esposa se ponen contentos

-¿papá te gusto el regalo?

-Hija, esto… ¿Por qué hiciste esto hija?

-No es nada Albert, es mi forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

Albert, abraza a Candy y le da muchas bendiciones a ella y a su esposo, todos prometen viajar juntos a casa.

Todos llegaron a Lakewood.

-¿Hermano Albert?, exclamo George.

Los cachorros de Albert salieron corriendo a abrazarlos

-Hola hermano Albert- dijo George, que hermoso te ves, sabía que ibas a regresar hasta tu casa, hace meses te estaba esperando.

-Hasta mis perritos, me reconocieron.

-Yo sabía que el rey, después de tanto tiempo tenía que regresar, entra a tu casa, tu casa y tus cosas están en orden.

-Ola cuñada ¿Cómo estás?

-Gracias a Dios, bien.

-Tío George, me reconoces, soy Candy.

George le saluda con cariño a Candy.

-Pero tú no estabas en el exterior

-Sí, pero ahora vive aquí y ahora es un gran profesional, él es mi yerno.

-Tú, ¿Debes llamarte Terry?

-Si- dijo contento.

-Bendiciones…

-Cuñada María, descansa le traería un té.

-Vengan hijos, les enseñare la casa de sus padres…

Candy y Terry siguen a George, para que les muestre la casa.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo tío?, que tú eres el mismo, la misma casa, el mismo ambiente.

-Pero tú si has cambiado, estas un poquito más alta y más guapa.

Albert y María hablaban del regreso de su casa.

-Regresamos a casa

-Estamos aquí, ¿pero cómo vamos a mantenerla?

-¿Tu confías en mí?

-Más que en mi misma...

-Entonces no hay que preocuparse, mientras que estés conmigo, yo voy a poder mover el mundo.

-Vamos entremos

En ese momento la pareja estaba a punto de entrar.

-Oye tío… Tío- llamo Archie.

-¿Sobrino Archie? ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Visitarte, Saludos – dijeron Archie y Annie.

-María, él es mi sobrino, mi compañero que nos hizo reír en nuestra separación.

-Ahora, entiendo porque el tío Albert estaba triste en tu ausencia, desde el momento que te vi supe que eras la única sonrisa del tío…

-el público habla sobre sus cualidades

-¿Cómo sabe el público sobre mis cualidades?, ¿Entonces yo deje en el cafetín mis papeles?

-Si.-

-pues qué bueno que le dejo, porque el editorial New Wave de Londres, decidió convertirlo en un libro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto sorprendido Albert.

-Sí, le pagan un millón de dólares, por este libro todo el público lo empezaron a leer

-¿Un millón?- exclamo

-¿De qué millón estás hablando?

-Mi libro fue publicado

¿Qué están diciendo?, ¿Eres escritor padre?

-Espero que si…

Todo el público hablaba del famoso libro **(Colores del Paraíso) **

**(Londres) **

Los hijos de Albert y María,

-Miran esto, están en todas las noticias...

-El libro de papá fue un gran éxito, en mundo internacional.

-Papá, debe estar nadando en millones

-Así, es Aron...

-Pero nosotros no vamos a recibir ni un centavo y todo esto por culpa de nuestros hermanos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue la falta que cometimos?- preguntaron Neal y Fernando.

-Ustedes hicieron algo, por eso ellos prefirieron irse

-Este no es momento de pelear entre nosotros

-Tienes razón, este es el momento para calmarnos

-Sí, debemos hablar con mamá y papá y pedir perdón.

-Eso no va funcionar, ellos seguirán enojados...

-Oye, ¿Por qué?, nosotros somos sus hijos… Ningún padre es capaz de estar enojado con sus hijos para siempre.

-Solo debemos pedir perdón…

-¿Tú crees que eso funcionara?

-Así, es solo tocaremos y besaremos los pies de mamá y papá y pediremos perdón. ¿Cómo van a rechazarnos?

-Apúrate, porque ya es tarde.

La hija de Neal y Susana y el hijo de Fernando y Brenda, escucharon todo, no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, no podían creer que esos hijos solo querían el dinero de papá, mas no el perdón sincero.

-Raúl, hijo, alístate iremos a ver a los abuelos.

-Oye, Payal, rápido vamos.

-Es repurgante, ustedes no quieren ir a pedir perdón, ustedes solo quieren su dinero

Los hijos quedaron molestos con la realidad que decía Payal y Raúl.

-Nosotros, ya lo hicimos sufrir bastante, pero ya no más. Nosotros no vamos a ir, vamos Raúl.

Los hijos quedaron molestos con sus hijos.

Después de varios días Albert, María, Candy, Terry, Annie y Archie, viajaron a Londres, para vender las publicaciones del libro **_"Colores del Paraíso"_**

¿Vistes la magia señor Andrew?- pregunto, un jardín lleno de rosas.

-Sí, no me esperaba esa sorpresa señora Martha y todo gracias a la bondad de tus hijos.  
-Todo esto, se debe a la bondad de su nieta Patty y tu yerno Stear.

Patty y Stear sonreían.

-Yo nunca me esperaba semejante respuesta del público.

-La primera edición, se vendió a más de mil personas, toma este dinero es tuyo.

-Gracias.

-No sé cuántas ventas harán ese libro, pero hemos organizado un evento en tu honor la próxima semana. ¿Asistirías?, te esperamos con tu familia.

Albert acepta ir con su esposa y su familia.

La próxima semana fue la reunión de Albert y la presentación de su gran éxito

Toda la familia estaba presente, los hijos de Albert y María, no tenían ni vergüenza al daño que hicieron y se presentaron en la reunión de su padre, aunque se sentaron en otra mesa, todos los miraron mal.

Albert y María, se presentan al evento, pero sus ingratos hijos los saludaron, pero ellos no dieron la mano.

Damas y cabaleros, "El libro Colores en el Paraíso", no necesitan presentación, que el autor de este libro hubiera sido premiado con el gran excito, habla por sí mismo del éxito de este gran libro, antes de que el señor Albert Andrew, nos luce sobre el libro, quisiera pedirle a su hija que nos hable sobre su padre- dijo la señora Martha.

Los hijos de Albert y María, se pusieron contentos, pensando que se refería a Eliza.

-Bueno hermana que te vaya bien.

-Por lo tanto sube al escenario Señorita Candy Andrew.

Todos aplauden, todos se quedan sorprendidos, hasta ella y Albert le pida que suba al escenario.

Candy sube al escenario y habla de Albert.

Mientras los hijos biológicos se quedan resentidos.

**_Discurso de Candy. _**

-Buenas noches, todo el mundo dicen que nadie ha visto a un ser como Dios, que es cosa de fe, devoción y creencia. Pero yo sí puedo decirles que he visto a alguien como Dios, he visto a una persona hermosa de corazón, en carne, hueso, sonriente en cada alegría, en cada pena acompañándome, Y no es otra persona más que mi padre.

Albert se siente orgulloso de Candy.

-Yo fui huérfana, y no pude conocer a mi mamá, ni a mi papá y nunca pude tener el amor de mis padres, pero puedo decir con seguridad, que si ellos no hubieran estado conmigo, entonces no me hubieran dado tanto amor, ni tanto cuidado como el que recibí de mi padre Albert y de mi madre María. Yo he recibido tanto de mi padre Albert que no quiero pedirle nada más

Pero si tengo que pedirle algo a Dios, que sigan haciendo personas como mi padre. No pido nada más, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, papá ven aquí.

Todos aplauden a Candy y ella se retira y abraza a su esposo.

Albert sube al escenario.

**_Discurso del buen padre Albert _**

-Damas y Caballeros, espero que no hayan creído lo que dijo sobre mí, Candy me elegía solamente porque ella siente mucho amor, Y ella no me ama porque yo sea una buena persona, o porque yo tenga buenas cualidades, ella me ama porque es una linda muchacha con un gran corazón.

-Realmente yo no soy un escritor, un escritor es alguien que se sumerge en el océano del conocimiento y que ´produce gema literarias, yo solamente soy alguien que aprendió de su vida, este libro describe el conflicto que todos estamos pasando y que seguiremos enfrentando, este libro describe la ruptura que pasamos entre seres humanos, de 2 generaciones, este libro el cansancio de estos hombros que alguna vez levantaron sus hijos para mostrarle el mundo, este libro describe el cansancio de estas manos temblorosas, que alguna vez tomaron las manos a sus hijos para enseñarles a caminar, este libro describe el cansancio de esos labios, que alguna vez cantaron canciones de cuna, labios que ahora están enmudecidos, los tiempos han cambiado, la vida ha cambiado, la gente de mi generación puede recordar, que fuimos atrapados en relaciones familiares muy afectuosas, aprendimos que un padre es único, hasta en la biblia Dios puso el mandamiento Honrar a tu padre y a tu madre, también aprendimos que en los pies de una madre se encontraba el cielo.

-Pero ahora la gente se ha vuelto insensible, la nueva es más inteligente y muy práctica, para ellos cada relación humana, es como una escalera de mano, de la cual solo sirve para seguir adelante, pero cuando la escalera de mano ya no sirve más, entonces lo usan como cualquier mueble de la casa, como maquinas viejas, ropas viejas, periódicos viejos, ellos son desechados y escondidos en un cuarto viejo de la casa, sin embargo la vida no se comporta como una escalera de mano, la vida familiar crece como un árbol, mamá y papá, no son solamente peldaños en una escalera desechable, mamá y papá, son el árbol de nuestra vida y no importa que este árbol sea muy fuerte y muy frondoso, este árbol podrá sostenerse si se cortan sus raíces, por eso con humildad y respeto yo les hago esta pregunta:

-¿Por qué esos hijos, que vivieron felices, con padres que gastaron gota a gota a sudor, solo para ver la sonrisa de sus hijos? ¿Por qué esos hijos viendo que los ojos de sus padres, ya no pueden ver más? ¿Porque no pueden ofrecerles un poco de luz?

-Si un padre pudo enseñarle a su hijo el primer pasó en su vida, ¿Por qué el hijo no puede apoyar a s padre a dar los últimos pasos de su vida? , muchos padres fueron fieles en buscar la felicidad de sus hijos ¿Cuál fue su crimen?, esos padres solamente han recibido soledad y tristeza, si esos hijos no pueden dar amor a sus padres, ¿Quién les dio el derecho de arrebatar el amor de sus pares?, ¿Qué están pasando con esos hijos? Que la unión de sus padres, ha sido ordenada por Dios, ¿Ellos pueden separarlos a la fuerza para que vivían en mísera? ¿Es para esta miseria para la que un padre trae a un hijo?, tal vez esos hijos no han entendido que el presente de sus padres, serán su futuro, Nosotros somos viejos hoy, ellos serán viejos mañana y la pregunta que les estoy haciendo hoy, será su misma pregunta mañana.

Y en el caso mío, les pido el favor de que no se preocupen, porque si yo fui capaz de levantar a mis hijos, criándolos, haciendo capaces e independientes, entonces también seré capaz de cuidarme, no siento la necesidad de que alguien me cuide. Porque yo he sido una persona muy afortunada, yo he sido muy afortunado porque a mí la vida me regalo una verdadera amistad, con quien paso a paso, se me ha hecho más fácil el camino, con quien paso a paso recibí el alivio de mis dolores y esa amistad es mi esposa

La gente muchas veces siente amor, pero pocas veces expresan su amor como deberían, yo no quisiera cometer este error

María llora.

Albert le expresa palabras de amor a su esposa.

-María Yo te amo mucho, te amo mucho, gracias por estar conmigo, por ti yo soy alguien, sin ti, no sería nada, absolutamente4 nada, te amo mucho, eso es todo lo que quería decir…

Todos lloran por sus discursos, hasta los hijos biológicos se arrepienten de todo el daño que hicieron.

Albert, toma la mano de su esposa María y salen caminando juntos hacia una nueva vida, todos los aplauden.

Los hijos de Albert, detiene a su padre y le pide perdón.

-Papá, perdónanos ´por favor, te pedimos perdón

-Papá, perdónanos por favor, te ´pedimos perdón- repitieron todos los hijos arrepentidos, menos Eliza, ella era una fingida, solo le interesaba el dinero.

Albert solo los miraba con lastima a sus hijos y los periodistas se acercaron a preguntar:

-Señor Albert, si el libro, Colores en el Paraíso, fuera su vida personal, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

\- Aquellos hijos que no quieren a sus padres, quienes no lo cuidan, quienes no lo respetan, yo nunca podre perdonarlos, yo les castigaría rechazándolo como hijos. Ustedes no son mis hijos, adiós.

Todos quedan triste y piden perdón a su mamá.

-Mamá, mamá, todo el mundo dice que una madre siempre perdona a sus hijos, ¿Tu no podrás perdonarnos?

-Por favor, si como una buena madre, tal vez yo podría perdonarles, pero como una buena esposa, nunca podré olvidar las lágrimas que ha derramado mi esposo, y la causa de esas lagrimas fueron ustedes,

-Mamá, por favor…

-Eso es todo, en el día de hoy, no tengo ninguna bendición para ustedes, ni siquiera puedo darles perdón.

Los hijos perdieron el cariño de sus padres, para siempre era bien difícil para Albert y María perdonarlos todo el daño que les causaron.

Albert se encontraba firmando a sus seguidores y ahí se aparecen sus nietos Raúl y Payal.

-Un autógrafo, por favor...

-Raúl y Payal, exclamaron con alegría, vengan aquí.

Albert y María abrazan a sus nietos...

Desde ese momento Albert, María, Candy, Terry, George, Annie y Archie, sus nietos Raúl y Payal, formaron una linda familia, aunque Raúl y Payal vivían con sus padres, nunca dejaron de acompañar a sus abuelos.

Pero eso no es final para el amor.

Esta novela nos enseña que siempre debemos valorar el amor y sacrifico de nuestros padres...

**¿Fin?**

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que muy bien,**

**En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. Que es la realidad de muchos países sobre la ingratitud de muchos hijos, así como hay padres que maltratan a sus hijos, también hay hijos que maltratan a sus padres, abecés uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierda. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el gran final. ¿Por qué tengo fin interrogatorio?, porque no se sabe si Albert y su esposa perdonaran a sus hijos algún día… no se sabe lo que podría pasar con esos hijos, eso no se mencionará, hasta aquí nomas es la historia, esta historia escribo con mucho amor porque yo amo a mis padres, abuelos y sé que esas personas son importantes para cada uno de los hijos. **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Déjenme comentarios.**

**El minific de la Navidad lo Publio este año en Navidad. **

**El próximo minific es el último Minific Pasión Salvaje en la Playa con Candy y Terry lemon, para adultos. **


End file.
